


双层

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 刘昊然/王一博 - Freeform, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: J5一条裤子引发的脱裤行为
Kudos: 6





	双层

看到刘昊然的表情，王一博脑子里立刻蹦出来四个大字：目瞪狗呆。  
“干嘛这副表情？”他把外套挂在门后，踢掉脚上的鞋子，在玄关的鞋柜磕了一下，“嘶，上次不是说换个柜子吗？怎么还这样，老挡腿。”  
“我不是——”刘昊然又看了一眼他的裤子，挠挠头转开视线，“我这几天也没在家，要不改天一块儿去看看？”  
“累。”王一博噘着嘴从他身边蹭过去，往沙发上一横，“有水喝吗？”  
“哦，有，”刘昊然急急忙忙拉开冰箱，把矿泉水拧开递给他，建议道：“你要不要……先把衣服换了。”  
王一博低头扫了一眼自己的双腰裤，含着瓶口冲他一笑，刘昊然扶着额头走过来，一脸纠结地解释：“我不是说不好看……”  
“嗯嗯，”王一博仰头把水咽下去，嘴唇上有清润的水光，“那你是觉得好看？”  
“也不是……”刘昊然凑过去在他嘴上亲了一下，“太夸张了，宝，你这样也敢出门？”  
王一博瞥了他一眼，“我不但敢出门我还敢上电视呢。”  
“录节目去了？”  
“早上看你还在睡就没叫你，”王一博放下喝掉了半瓶的水，没骨头似的往旁边一靠，瞄着刘昊然，“跳了一天舞，明天早上就得回剧组去。”  
他踢掉拖鞋，把长腿翘到刘昊然大腿上，腰带上的皮绳随着他的动作滑下沙发，王一博伸了个懒腰，衬衣掀上去，露出漂亮的腰线，刘昊然盯着那一截雪白，手无意识摸上他肌肉紧实的大腿，牛仔布与工装布之间是分明的裤沿，堪堪坠在腰胯之下，他手掌紧贴着王一博的腿，拇指从大腿内侧滑过，王一博舒服地哼唧两声，眯着眼看他，不知道是肾上腺素尚未退去还是别的原因，能听到自己砰砰响的心跳，明明不觉得渴了，却不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。  
刘昊然的手停住了，顿了两秒，从他身上移开，眼睛也不再看他。  
“？”王一博有些疑惑，他慢慢把腿收回来，蜷在两人之间，刘昊然掐了掐手心，才没让手掌跟着他的小腿走。  
“刘源儿，”他用手肘撑起半边身体，衬衣又把窄腰盖住了，“我明早就回剧组。”  
刘昊然似乎还没从刚才的触感里回过神，“嗯，你刚才说过了。”  
“大概得有好久见不到面，”王一博继续暗示他，“拍起戏来都不一定有时间跟你视频。”  
刘昊然这才转头看他。原本蓝绿中带着挑染的头发已经染回了黑色，飘着淡淡的果香，他卸了妆也精致，在外是腼腆是狂放，在家就是懒洋洋。  
“那我是不是最好捞点什么再放你走？”  
王一博闭着嘴发出闷闷的笑声，刘昊然按住他折起的膝盖向一边推开，整个人顺势覆了上去。王一博扭动着用小腿去缠他的腰，刘昊然向下瞄了一眼，双腰裤这种服装实在有够色情，工装那截完整装着他鼓起的肉团，布料柔软的褶皱描绘着欲望的曲线，王一博挺了挺腰，衬衣再次滑开，刘昊然伸手进去，在他滑嫩的皮肤上摩挲。  
王一博抬起脸去吻他，舌尖从嘴角擦过，浅浅咬住他的唇肉，刘昊然哼了一声，提胯压了上来，王一博发出一声绵长的呻吟，呼吸卡在了喉咙间，火热的肉刃紧紧贴着他的下身，工装布料太薄了，烫得他要发抖。刘昊然含着他的唇舌，腰胯却因为被半截牛仔裤卡住难以动作，只好缓缓碾着王一博早已醒来的欲望，两人交换着潮湿的呼吸与时不时溢出的呻吟，在狭小的沙发上滚做一团。  
两人俱是手长脚长的人，沙发几乎装不下他们，刘昊然一条腿跪在沙发边缘，另一条只能落在王一博双腿中间，他与身下的人接着甜腻的吻，却已经把衬衫拆了下来，丢到地板上，王一博挺着上身回应他用手指在胸口抚摸的快感，下身彭起的肉柱濡湿了裤门，刘昊然托起他的腰把他向上扶了扶，让他靠在沙发的扶手上，自己则向后退了一尺，扒住牛仔裤的扣门，张嘴含住了王一博在工装布料下蓬勃待发的阴茎。  
“啊……”  
王一博咬着牙去看他，刘昊然用嘴唇去含，用牙齿去磨，又伸出舌头去卷，原本就已经湿润的裤子前端这会儿已经透了，阴茎上的筋肉随着他的唇舌搏动着，王一博几乎控制不住向上顶，被刘昊然双手扯住牛仔布的两角向下压，瞬间动不了了。  
“嗯……”他红着眼瞪刘昊然，“你就把它……脱了不行吗？”  
刘昊然抬眼，伸手去解他的腰带，扣环与皮带交错抽出，被他挥到地上，王一博发着抖去解裤链，被刘昊然握着手腕压在沙发上，他用牙去咬纽扣，灼热的呼吸打在王一博的小腹上，激起一层肌肉缩紧的反应。  
“用手……嗯……”王一博仰起脸，难以自控地小声呻吟，“快、你快点！”  
刘昊然抬起头，解开他的裤链，向下扒了一下，“刚才可是你不愿意换衣服的。”  
“我就知道你不喜欢这个裤子！”  
王一博抬腿踢他，又被扒了一截，刘昊然不跟他争，握着他的脚腕咬了一口，俯下身含住挺立的玉柱，吞了一大半进去，王一博瞬间没音了，只能哼哼唧唧的埋怨，他被舌头舔弄着敏感的沟壑，腰部抽紧，发出咽泣般的声音，刘昊然握着他的根部向上撸，唇舌不停去擦他的泪孔，王一博被他舔得哭叫起来，抬起手掌去扯他的头发，刘昊然不理他，用牙齿轻轻磕着他的柱身，舌尖在柱头上狠狠一顶，王一博闷哼了一声，尽数射在他口中。  
“……嗯……”  
“还行吗？”刘昊然爬起来去给他拿水瓶，被他有气无力地踢了一脚，差点踹在命根子上，吓了一跳，“你爽完就想灭口啊？”  
“滚。”王一博捂着脸骂他，被刘昊然拿开胳膊，堵着嘴喂了一口水，依然精神的下身也不自觉顶了顶王一博，差点让他把水呛出来。  
“等会儿，”王一博白了他一眼，“你先躺好，我休息五分钟再临幸你。”


End file.
